Busquedas
En brave souls tenemos varios tipos de búsquedas, de la historia, sub-historia, eventos y cooperativo Historia En el modo historia (story) tenemos la principal y la alternativa, siendo el relleno y películas del anime. La principal consta actualmente de 13 partes. Principales # Shinigami sustituto (29 capítulos) # Sociedad de almas (37 capítulos) # El rescate (44 capítulos) # Arrancar la aparicion (44 capítulos) # Hueco Mundo volumen 1 (26 capítulos) # Hueco Mundo volumen 2 (24 capítulos) # Arrancar vs Shinigami (25 capítulos) # El pasado (17 capítulos) # La batalla de karakura ( 26 capítulos) # Arrancar la caída volumen 1 (26 capítulos) # Arrancar la caída volumen 2 (21 capítulos) # El agente perdido volumen 1 (32 capítulos) # El agente perdido volumen 2 (34 capítulos) Alternativas * Zanpakuto:la historia alternativa, parte 1 (40 capítulos) * Zanpakuto:la historia alternativa, parte 2 (37 capítulos) * Zanpakuto:la historia alternativa, parte 3 (37 capítulos) * La invasión armada parte 1 (39 capítulos) * La invasión armada parte 2 (35 capítulos) * El rosario de la memoria (Memories of Nobody) (33 capítulos) * La rebelion del polvo de diamante (The Diamond Dust Rebellion) (33 capítulos) Eventos Las busquedas de eventos se dividen en las permanentes, las rotativas y las de tiempo limitado Permanentes * Campo de entrenamiento de cristales * Campo de entrenamiento de joyas * Campo de entrenamiento de monedas Rotativas * Kon´s Bonanza (varias veces al día durante dos horas) * Kon´s Mega Bonanza (solo se puede realizar una vez al día, cuando aparece) * inheritance zone (rota diariamente) * 6 stars Intesive course (rota semanalmente) * Raids (rotan diariamente) Tiempo limitado * Búsquedas Frenzy (cambia cada 30 días) * Frenzy intensive course * Eventos varios (duran una semana) Cooperativas En las misiones cooperativas se puede ser anfitrión utilizando 5 tickets azules y eligiendo las preferencias de emparejamiento. siendo estas nivel, posición en brave souls, tipo de habilidades y atributos. Consiguiendo cinco veces las recompensas y con un emparejamiento máximo de 4. Las partidas cooperativas pueden ser publicas t y conectarse cualquier jugador que cumpla con los requisitos previstos o ser privada y solo poder entrar por medio de un código. También se puede simplemente conectarse y jugar sin pagar tickets de manera ilimitada. Al igual que en los eventos se encuentran las mismas búsquedas de inheritance zone, raids y frenzy, solo que en una dificultad superior, aunque se diferencia por ciertas misiones Permanentes * 13 Court Guard Squads Training * The Visored Attack Tiempo limitado * Accesory fusion trial * Coin Trial Sub-historias * Soul Reaper Academy (ademia shinigami) 12 episodios * Spirit Hunter (cazador de espiritus) 4 episodios * Seireitei film festival (festival de cine del Seireitei) 6 episodios * The Forest of Menos (el bosque de los menos) 5 episodios * Operation Fundraising women´s soul reaper association (operación de recaudación de fondos de la asociación de mujeres shinigamis) 3 episodios * Zanpakuto the alternate tale extras (extras de la historia alternativa de las zampakuto) 8 episodios * Behold! i am marechiyo omaeda! (mira! soy marechiyo omaeda!) 3 episodios * Karakura autumn festival (festival de otoño de otoño) 6 episodios * Karakura defenders karakura superheroes (superheroes de karakura, defensores de karakura)5 episodios * Kaname´s recipe for justice full course (Receta para la justicia de kaname curso completo) 9 episodios * Super sub 4 episodios * The lamp society (la sociedad de lamparas) 8 episodios * Once Upon c Time in the Seireitei (erase una vez en el Seireitei) 3 episodios * Sunshine Follows Rain (El sol le sigue a la lluvia) 9 episodios * Bleach 0, 2 episodios * Seal Summer swinwear